Why Did You Lie to Me?
by KeaJade
Summary: My first VG. Please RR. Hope you like it.


Why Did You Lie to Me?

I got this idea at 12:30 at night after reading Jedi Apprentice #15.What that has to do with a Videl/Gohan story, I'll never know.

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z, just some manga's and tapes.

**Why Did You Lie to Me?**

Videl Satan sat in the stands of the World Martial Arts Tournament, after telling Chi-Chi and the rest what was happening with the guys that left.The awards ceremony was going on and she watched her father and Trunks get their prize money.Sighing, she thought how this victory would make her father more arrogant than he already was.Suddenly she felt something tug at the back of her mind.It was only for a moment, but she new what it meant; there was something wrong with Gohan!She quickly took off, trying to find him.

It took her awhile, but she finally was able to sense Gohan ki, although it was exceptionally low.There was an astounding amount of smoke and falling debris as she got closer.Then she saw him.Lying on the ground, near a rocky outcropping, was Gohan.He looked injured, badly.

_Oh my God!_"Gohan!!."Videl flew like a shot down to where the black-hair boy was.He tried to open his eyes when he felt a wind against his face.A person had knelt down next to him, picking up his hand.

"Gohan what…what happened to you?"It was a sweet voice calling out to him, and he only knew of one person with a voice that sweet.

"Videl…" Gohan gasped."Why did you…come back?I told you…not to.I…don't want you…to get hurt…like I did." It was hard for him to talk, harder than it had ever been, even after that battle with Cell seven years ago.

Something started squeezing in Videl's chest._He's not going to die, is he?_"How did this happen?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"I missed…and got hit…in the back.I'm dying Videl."He didn't want to tell her this, but she was going to find out sooner or later, especially when he didn't show up at school on Monday."And I…can't stop it…from happening."He winced in pain, squeezing Videl's hand in his own.She hardly felt the pain in her hand, because the pain in her heart was worse.

"The Great Sayiaman can't die.The people in Other World would try to beat him up because of his stupid costume."Videl tried to make a joke, but failed miserably.The pain was too great to disperse with a mere joke."Besides Gohan, you promised me you would take care of yourself.But you lied to me again.Don't leave me Gohan."It was too much for her, and a stray tear escaped out of her sapphire eye.

"I'm…sorry…Videl."He gasped for air.And with the last of his strength he reached up and stroked her soft cheek, wiping away the tear."Goodbye…my…Videl."

"Gohan, I…"But it was too late, Gohan's last breath escaped from his lips, and his hand went limp in hers."…love you."She couldn't hold it in anymore, and the tears poured out, cascading down her face, to fall on the lifeless body below her.Yet she didn't feel any emotion, no sadness, or anger, or hate to those who did this to her Gohan.She was like a void, empty of all emotion, although the tears kept on falling.One thought kept echoing through her head._Why did you lie to me?_As she sat there and cried, memories came back to her; the first time they met, the times they fought side by side, the time he taught her to fly, and just today, the time he took care of her when she was injured by that Spopovich guy.Gohan was different than anyone she had ever met, and that's why she loved him.But why couldn't she tell him that until after he died?

She sat there for a long time, just staring at the lifeless shell that had once held the soul of her best friend.Eventually the remaining Z-fighters came over to take Gohan body away.Goku picked her up in his arms, like he would his own child, and flew her home.But she didn't notice; the tears kept coming as she stared into nothingness.

Monday morning:

Videl was in no mood to go to school that day, she hadn't been in the mood to do much since Gohan died two days ago.The weekend was spent in her room, endless hours of crying and staring into emptiness, the same emptiness she felt inside her.School wouldn't be the same without Gohan sitting besides her.But it was like her body was on auto pilot because she went through all the daily tasks she normally does to get ready for school, and before she knew it, she was walking through the doors of Orange Star High School.Her eyes stayed on the ground, not looking up as people asked her how she was feeling.They all knew about what happened at the tournament, but no one knew what had happened to her following the battle.The fact the someone was sitting in the seat next to her, in the classroom, did register in her mind._He hasn't even been gone a week and they already have someone else in his desk.How could they do that to me?_

__"Hey Videl, what's wrong?"The person in the next chair asked.She looked up and was staring into a pair of dark eyes that seemed exceptionally familiar.Her view widened and what she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Go…Gohan?"_Is it really him?And how?_

__"Yeah, it's me, back from the dead."He smiled at her

"But How?I saw you die, I was there."She was still in shock

"I know you were, and I did, but I was revived by the dragonballs."

"I don't care how, you're alive!" She threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

"Wow."Gohan said after they pulled away."If that's what I get, remind me to die everyday."

"I love you, Gohan."Videl said, her arms still around his neck.

"And I love you."He pulled her close and they kissed again, their emotions soaring.

"Excuse me." The teacher called from the front of the room."But if you two could please keep your teenage hormones in check, I'd like to start the class."

A crimson color filled their cheeks as they separated and opened their books.But Gohan found Videl's had under the desk and held it tightly.And the stayed that way, their lives intertwined forever.

The End 

A/N: So what did you think?


End file.
